Organic semiconductors are the subject of intense research because they have great potential in applications such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic field-effect transistors (OFETs), and other electronic devices. Organic semiconductors are predicted to provide a cheaper alternative to current technology, with high temperature processing and masking steps eliminated. In addition, organic semiconductors are amenable to printing and large area manufacturing, allowing the use of flexible plastic substrates.
Numerous improvements must be made, however, before organic semiconductors see widespread application in electronic devices. For example, the stability and reproducibility of devices having organic semiconductors fall short of that of amorphous silicon transistors. Additionally, many previously tried organic semiconductor materials have low charge-carrier mobility, or do not form a uniform continuous thin film.